


IMAX and Climax

by WeabooCreature



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asides from, Body Worship, Chubby America, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nothing really bad or kinky, Praise Kink, Pretty self indulgent since I had a mighty need for these two once again, Public Sex, That would be 2p America, Thigh jobs, chubby chaser, that's pretty much it, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: Exactly what the tittle and tags say is what happens





	

It had started out with a couple of kisses. Some on Alfred’s check, then on his jaw, then it slowly went lower to his neck where Allen knew was a very sensitive spot for Alfred.

“A-Al.. we’re in public..”His voice almost came out as a whimper and Allen grinned, suckling a small hickey on his lovers skin.

“And? You never complained when I was grinding on you when we were on the train that one time.” Allen taunted and Alfred only moaned in response. 

Alfred let himself be pulled onto Allen’s lap, his back pressing on the tanned mans chest as his pants were brought down below his knees and Alfred knew very well what they were going to do.

Allen then worked his cock to slide in between Alfred’s plump thighs and he sighed happily, squeezing Alfred’s thighs then moving up to those squishy hips, making circles as he did so and nuzzled his head at the others neck. 

“God I missed these thunder thighs,” Allen mumbled. “You’re so fuckin’ perfect everywhere what did I do to deserve you in my life?’

Alfred grew even more flustered but all the sweet words went straight to his dick along with Allen slowly thrusting between his thighs and he could even see the tip popping out.

“So perfect and sexy and good, all for me~” Allen continued with his praising, careful to not be so loud with all the people around them but that only made this all the more fun.

Alfred began to jerk himself off, bouncing on the lap underneath him and moaning softly whenever their cocks would touch each other and make even more friction between them. “Haah.. F-Faster…”

Allen hummed as if he were thinking it over. “What’s the magic word babyboy? Tell daddy and he’ll do it~” Oh God that made Alfred weak. 

Alfred weakly kissed Allen’s cheek and panted when he kept on with the agonizingly slow pace. “Please daddy.. Fuck my thighs, make me feel good and cum..” His face was bright red at this point, his freckles easily showing through and Allen grinned.

“Leave it to papa~” Allen got a better hold on Alfred’s chubby hips and began to rock his own hips quickly, pre-cum leaking already and there was a faint sound of his balls slapping against Alfred’s thick thighs.

Alfred had one hand stroking his cock while the other was on the movie seat, pushing himself down onto Allen to meet his thrusts and closed his baby blue eyes, his head leaning back and moaning whenever a pair of lips would bite at his neck. 

The first to cum was Alfred, his hot spunk landing on his exposed tummy then came Allen who added to it even more. The two were mess.

Alfred got up slowly only to be brought back down onto Allen’s lap but facing him and pulled flush to his chest. “Where do you think you’re going babycakes?” Allen questioned, his hands not so subtly reaching back to toy with Alfred’s plush ass with his fingers dipping close to his entrance.

“To.. To the bathroom to clean up?” Alfred said, unsure if he needed to ask permission but quickly caught on to what Allen planned next. 

“Mmm, I don’t think so. You’re already covered in my cum and now I want to fill you with it.” 


End file.
